The Dawn of a Lovely Peace
by Kira Zero Yamato
Summary: Kira makes a mistake that will lead to something great. A mistake that becoem the door way to his future. This fiction is aimed twords people who have seen parto of the series atleast. This fiction is rated R for Shonen ai, and Yaoi content.
1. The Slip Up

The Dawn of a Lovely Peace Chapter 1:The "Slip" up. By: Kira "Zero" Yamato.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED, or any of the characters there in. Pairings: Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala Warnings: Shonen ai, Sappy-Cute-Flufflyness, Cross-dressing and transgender, possible AU/OOC, and hinted yaoi(Citrus/lime, later on). Terminology: Yaoi: Refers to boys having sex. Shonen ai: Boys falling in love. Transgender: People acting like the opposite sex, like a boy who acts like a girl. Citrus: Mild hints at yaoi. Lime: Hinted yaoi, nothing explicit. Lemon: Explicit descriptions of yaoi. Author notes: This fiction is from Kira's point of view. I will not tolerate flames/destructive criticism. But feel Free to read and review anyways.  
  
I sit on my bed in my new house. It's so quiet usually Athrun would be making a lot of noise yelling at his video games. Peace is here at last, though it doesn't feel like it. With all the parties and celebrations of the end of the war it's been any thing but peace.  
  
The house Athrun and I share, were built by the Earth government. This is the same with the house the government gave my parents. Two huge 3story mansions, fully staffed with massive connecting back yard, fully staffed. It was my parents' decision to have 2 separate houses. The wanted us to have our "privacy."  
  
I hope their not thinking Athrun and me are together, though I'm sure that I wouldn't mind them knowing that that. That is if we were together. I love Athrun with all my heart, yet I don't know if he feels the same way. I'm afraid to tell him frankly, afraid that he'll hate me.  
  
I wipe the tears from my eyes at this thought, "It can't be true." I tell my self as I walk in go my bathroom undressing. I enjoy a long warm bath, when I get out it's well past 10 pm. I walk to my dresser and reach the bottom drawer and pull out a pair of pink silky panties, and slip them on. Then out of the next drawer I pull out a deep purple silk nighty and put it on.  
  
I look at my self in the mirror and smile. "So pretty and feminine," I whisper, "If only I had breasts no one would be able to tell." I sigh softly as I lay down in my bed curling up and look out my open window in to the summer night. The only way I could be more comfort able is if Athrun were holding me.  
  
The early morning sun shined brightly in my face as I woke up, Tori sat on my windowsill and looked at me brightly spouting out the only word it can say, "Tori!" I smile at it and take it in my hands as I stand up yawning and walk out of my room down stairs.  
  
As I reach the bottom of the stairs I go in to the living room heading for the kitchen. I spot Athrun in the dinning room through the doors off the living room. "Toriiii," Tori calls out and Athrun looks over smiling, his smile soon fades and he stared looking shocked.  
  
I stare back at him, "What, Athrun?" I stare confused at him then look down embarrassedly and notice why he's staring at me. "Oh shit..." Athrun Stands and start to walk towards me, I step back in fear.  
  
He puts his arms around me softly as tears stream down my cheeks. "Don't cry Kira," he whispers softly, "I'd never reject you for any reason, I... I love you, Kira."  
  
I bury my face in his chest and cling to him as tightly as I can and sniffle. "I love you too, Athrun!" I sob on to him happily in relief and he smiles. Tori struggles out from between us, lands on the table and makes flustered sounds.  
  
"Kira..." He says softly, "Princess, Angel, Goddess, those all fit you. You're so precious to me, so lovely." He smiled at me softly as I looked in to his eyes. Those kind and strong oceans of sea green, that are his beautiful eyes. He gives me a soft kiss then quietly says, "Lets talk about this more over breakfast sweetie..."  
  
We sat down and a calm silence fell. Athrun was thinking, thinking very hard about something. My best guess would be he was thinking of questions to ask me. This didn't bother me at all though. I'm ready to answer any question he could ever think to ask.  
  
Our chef entered, disrupting Athrun's thoughts sending him off balance for a second. He finally ordered his usual, 4 slices of bacon, 2 eggs over easy, 2 links of sausage, and a stack of 4 large pancakes. When Akuma asked my order, not paying attention I said, "Ill have the same as Athrun." Akuma opened his mouth but then smiled in under standing and went to fetch our meals.  
  
Athrun cocked a eyebrow, "Kira you know what I ordered right?"  
  
I looked at him confused, "The usual?" I replied.  
  
Athrun nodded smiling, "You know how much food that is right?" I suddenly realize and nod looking slightly embarrassed. Athrun laughs, "Well if you cant finish it, I will for you." Athrun says with slight laugh. I just blush.  
  
"Athrun, with how much you eat I'm surprised you're not 300 pounds over weight." I laughed back and Athrun sudden looked self-conscious. Which made me laugh even harder. He smiled and shook his head muttering something about witty retorts.  
  
Akuma finally returned with our break fast, he then left to begin washing the dishes and ready them for the dishwasher. We ate quietly for a few minutes then Athrun decided to speak up.  
  
"Kira, I have a few really forward personal questions for you," He started. "This is all so new to me and I don't know what to think." I nodded understandingly. So he started.  
  
"Are you 100 percent gay?" He asked shyly.  
  
"No, I'm bi for the most part, though I tend to prefer girls more." I answered honestly, "You?"  
  
"No, you're the only boy I ever loved... Why do you cross-dress?"  
  
"I don't know... I just like it, to be sexy, feminine, lady like. It's comfortable."  
  
To this Athrun smiled, "That's so adorable Kira. Do you mind being on the bottom during sex?"  
  
I blushed embarrassedly and stuttered out my, "N... No not... Not at all."  
  
"Sorry that was a bit invasive. Do you like to be called feminine things?"  
  
"You know me well enough to answer that."  
  
"Yes then, do you... Um... Do you mind these questions?"  
  
"No. They're things you deserve to know. I got one for you, do you mind excessive cuddling?"  
  
"I love it if it's with you." Athrun smiled, "Now finish your... Breakfast... You ate it all Kira?!" Athrun stared at my plate and I nodded proudly. Athrun shook his head, "Then you go up stairs and get dressed."  
  
I winked at him and walked back up the stairs. I walk up and take of my nighty and put it in the hamper then walk to my closet and open it. I look carefully I pull out a short silk black pleated skirt, and a tight v- necked short sleeved silk shirt; black, with pink sakura petals on it. I pull out a pair of back ankle high, high heeled boots with narrow toes and pink laces. I pull out a pair of silk socks with lace ankles that are just shorter then the boots.  
  
I walk down the stairs after I get dressed and walk to Athrun in the living room and sit on the couch hugging him tightly. He embraces me and pulls me in to a deep passionate kiss. He pulls me in deeply as he can taking control. I purr softly.  
  
I pull back suddenly realizing something, "Where's Tori?" After searching for several hours we gave up and went in to eat lunch. We hardly talk it seems Athrun is planning something. I wonder what... "Athrun what are you planning you're really quiet."  
  
"Not telling it's gonna be a surprise weather you like it or not!!!" He laughs and smiles smugly at me. We spend the next two hours playing with our Samoyed puppies. I do my best to pry but he's shut like a steel clamp. If I only was a titanium wedge with a Gundam's motor...  
  
As we go in Tori Lands on my shoulder and drops two tickets in to my hand. Their to the new romance I've wanted to see for weeks but it's been sold out. I burst in to tears and hug him tightly.  
  
I freshen up with a shower and some make up and perfume. I know I shouldn't sense the nearby town is so small and everyone knows us but I can't help it. I put on a fancy short silk back dress and my boots.  
  
I go down stairs and meet Athrun, "There's my lovely princess." We exchange a soft kiss, "We better hurry Kira or we'll be late." We rushed out me clutching tightly to my handbag as we get in the limo.  
  
We get home late around 11:30 PM, our first date, it was perfect everyone was so nice to us. The movie was great through me and Athrun spent most of it making out. He then took me to the most expensive restaurant in town and we talk for hours.  
  
"I'm so tired," I say softly as I lay down on my bed, "I'll just rest for a few..."  
  
End Chapter 1 Please Read and Review! Thanks! 


	2. An Unwelcome Reunion

The Dawn of a Lovely Peace Chapter 2:An Unwelcome reunion. By: Kira "Zero" Yamato.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED, or any of the characters there in. Pairings: Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala Warnings: Shonen ai, Sappy-Cute-Flufflyness, Cross-dressing and transgender, possible AU/OOC, and hinted yaoi(Citrus/lime, later on). Terminology: Yaoi: Refers to boys having sex. Shonen ai: Boys falling in love. Transgender: People acting like the opposite sex, like a boy who acts like a girl. Citrus: Mild hints at yaoi. Lime: Hinted yaoi, nothing explicit. Lemon: Explicit descriptions of yaoi. Author notes: This fiction is from Kira's point of view. I will not tolerate flames/destructive criticism. But feel Free to read and review anyways.  
  
I woke up at 9 am, to Tori's happy greeting, "Tori!!!" I petted the little mechanical bird on my nightstand and sat up in as my silk pajamas swished gracefully, the lace neck line tickling my neck a bit. I yawned massively and looked out at the window.  
  
Rain lashed against the window and the wind howled. I could hear our Samoyed puppies running through the halls playing. The week has been good 5 days of lovely dates with Athrun, each different, and more fun then the last.  
  
The weekend was dull by most standards, rainy and a dark. I like the rain though it's so nice. I stood and walked in to the bathroom and brushed my teeth looking in my self in the mirror. Thinking of what had happened a few days earlier. I had fallen asleep almost upon laying down and Athrun had yelled at me not to ruin my favorite dresses.  
  
He cares a little too much I think. Clothes are just clothes after all, pretty clothes, but clothes none-the-less. I just think he didn't want me to be sad if I ruined any of my dresses. This I suppose was thoughtful, but still I don't like being nagged.  
  
I walked out of my room and down the hall towards the stairs ready to greet the ever-early bird that is my lover. I headed towards the stairs and just as I reached them I tripped on one of the puppies as it dashed up the stairs. I went tumbling down and land with a loud crash.  
  
Athrun ran over and hung over me with a worried look on his face. "Oh my god!!! Kira," he shouted with a slightly panicked tone to his voice. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He nearly cried out in terror.  
  
I shook my head, "No, I'm fine really it was just a fall down the stairs." I insisted that I was ok, then noticed some thing. When I had landed the skirt bottoms of my pajamas had flipped up, showing my frilly pink panties. I blushed furiously as I flipped them back right. Athrun laughed and lifted me up gently and helped me stand. "It's ok angel," He said reassuringly, "It's not like I haven't seen you in your panties before." This caused me to blush even deeper and he laughed again.  
  
Our two Samoyed puppies walked down the stairs and whimpered sadly at me as if to say sorry. I bent down to bet them, "It's ok Hikari, Yuki. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."  
  
Both puppies yipped happily and licked my face, Athrun laughed and I giggled in a purely feminine tone, which caused Athrun to "Aww!" Loudly. He then hugged me as tight as he could and kissed my cheek. The puppies licking us both, causing fits of giggling from both of us.  
  
We finally managed to get untangled and run from the puppies, who chased us. We ran in to the dinning room and looked back expecting to see puppies bounding at us. But the two puppies had claimed the couch curling up happily smacking each other with their tails.  
  
Athrun and I sat at the table as our chef Akuma came out. Athrun gestured to me to order first. I smiled and nodded, "I'll have 3 eggs over easy, 5 slices of bacon, 3 links of sausage, and some hash browns."  
  
Akuma nodded, then took Athrun's order. Like every morning he ordered "The usual." I smirked at how Athrun never seemed to change. He was always the same, no matter what awful things happened, He was always there for me. Always...  
  
We ate our break fast quietly, Athrun pulling every trick in the book to get me to laugh as I drank my milk. He's so cute some times, and such a nasty little trickster. I laugh as he pretends to lynch him self with a slice of bacon. Milk pours from my nose, as I laugh.  
  
"Hey, you jerk!" I call holding my nose, "That's not very nice!!!" I throw my toast at him and it nails him in the face. It falls off his face, which is now covered in blackberry jam.  
  
"Oh no! You evil, evil person!" He says in mock shock, "Resorting to toast warfare!" He growls at me and mocks a glare at me. I growl back, and do my best to do a serious looking glare too.  
  
I can't help it though and I start to laugh, he fallows in a burst of laughter. "Am I getting my toast back?" I ask stifling another laugh, "or you going to keep it as a mask?"  
  
I shouldn't have asked that... SPLAT! The toast flies back and slams in to my face, bounces off, and lands neatly on my plate. Me and Athrun stare at each other for a second then laugh. I hear Athrun fall out of his chair, fallowed by some very foul language. I laugh even harder falling out of my chair.  
  
After several more bouts of random silly, yet funny stuff, and Athrun finally finish break fast. Athrun gives me his most serious look and stares at me jam still covering parts of his face. I give him my most innocent look.  
  
"Lets just go get cleaned up ok?" He says smiling. Then he licks my cheek.  
  
I giggle and push him away, "Athrun you're worse then a puppy, Let me wash my face ok?" Athrun laughed, then stuck his tongue out at me. I'll put that to good use soon...I thought mischievously as we went up stairs.  
  
I cleaned up in my bathroom washing the jam off my face and giggling. I wonder why he had to put more jam on the toast before he threw it back at me. I looked in my closet and pulled out a dress.  
  
It was a dress Lacus gave me when she found out I was a cross dresser. She's a very understanding girl. I wish I didn't love her and Athrun so much. If I ever had to pick I'd be in some serious trouble.  
  
I got dressed and walked down stairs, and in to the living room where Athrun had already arrived. I sat next to him, he wrapped his arms around me. "What do you want to do to day?" He asked softly.  
  
Before I could answer he pressed his lips firmly against mine, and kissed me deeply. I felt his tongue against my lips and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. He took over from here. He laid me back softly putting him self on top of me.  
  
The doorbell rang and he twitched but I held him tight. We both seemed to ignore it and let the butler answer it. We deepened our passionate kiss. I purred softly to him and held as tightly as I could. This has to last forever, I thought.  
  
"Oh my god! Get off him you bastard!!!" I snapped my eyes open as I saw a familiar face ripping Athrun away from me. It was Cagalli, "How could you do that Athrun you sicko!?" she screamed as she decked him as hard as she could.  
  
She then turned her attention to me, "How could let him do this to you, cross dress you then trying to take advantage of you!?" She then looked at my bruised exposed shoulder then slapped me. "You even let him abuse you!?"  
  
She threatened to slap again but I grabbed her hand and slapped her twice as hard as I meant to sending her off her feet. "You bitch," I screamed at her tears streaming from my eyes. "You come in and accuse and point fingers and beat on us!!! What gives you the right!?"  
  
I knew she was trying to protect me, but I didn't care. She's my sister and all but this was uncalled for. I turned and ran tears streaming down my cheeks my eyes closed.  
  
Someone grabbed me as I ran for the door, and held me tight in their warm arms. "It's ok Kira, Don't cry... What happened?" Said a familiar voice.  
  
I looked up to se who had caught me. The pink hair, soft light blue eyes, sweet caring and caring expression, it could be only one person... "Lacus?"  
  
End Chapter 2 Please Read and Review! 


End file.
